The Laboratory Analysis Package (LAP) is a computer program to assist in the analysis and display of data typical to that produced by spectrometric means. It is written in C++, an object oriented programming language, and has been extensively tested on SUN3's and SUN4's under UNIX. A port to VAX-VMS is complete. It supports X window graphics and publication quality plots in several formats, including encapsulated postscript. LAP performs a wide range of data manipulations on vector data, x-y paired data and matrix data using both command and expression syntax. Custom command procedures may be saved as files and added to the LAP command set. LAP may be used interactively with results viewed as line graphs, scatter graphs, bar graphs, perspective views of contours. LAP can also be set up to automatically process a sequence of data files.